Controlling Thoughts
by KouRei
Summary: Nathanael struggles between impressing Marinette and obeying Hawkmoth


Nathanael hovered around Marinette's window, a bit hesitant about entering her room but how else was he going to invite her to his birthday? He watched as she collapsed onto her bed and decided that it was ok for him to go inside her bedroom. He used his pen and tablet to erase her bedroom window, jumping into her room. He briefly glanced around and blushed, he was in Marinette's room. He watched her turn to him, oh she was so cute.

As he invited Marinette to his birthday party, he wished he could stay longer but he had to plan. He drew himself a jet pack and flew out of her room. Not bothering to erase the hole in her room. He roamed around Paris, thinking about what to do to impress Marinette. He ignored the whispers in his mind about fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, he had no intentions to obtain the "Miraculous" as Hawkmoth wanted him to. All he wanted to do was have fun with Marinette.

He made his way to Notre Dame, sitting on a lamp post. He wanted to take a romantic boat ride with Marinette, under Paris' sweet moonlight. Nathanael hummed as he made a big boat, with a cute bench for him and Marinette to cuddle together on. He was going to draw some lights but his hand froze. Nathanael felt a force grip his body and the voices in his head roared at him,

"Dessinateur! Are you going to ignore me? After everything I've done for you?"

Nathanael winced, "No Hawkmoth, of course not."

"Then get me the Miraculous and I will leave you alone with that girl."

"Yes Hawkmoth."

And with that, Nathanael's body went slack and Nathanael was able to relax. But now Nathanael was nervous, how was he going to the the Miraculous? He didn't want to fight. He sighed and finished decorating the boat, drawing pretty lights and a miniature Eiffel Tower. He was going to draw a beautiful landscape for them, full of flowers that he would pick and put in Marinette's hair. He spent the next couple of minutes making sure the boat was stable and that it would be automatic without him controlling any controls, he wanted all his attention on Marinette.

Nathanael scratched his head, oh how was he going to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir? He did kinda fight against them in the library but that was because Chloe had been such a brat, yelling at Marinette. Nathanael just wanted to go and destroy her. But he told Marinette he wouldn't and he would keep his promise.

He kept drawing little decorations here and there, deciding what melody to play during their boat ride. In fact, he had been so busy drawing, he didn't hear Marinette board the boat until she called out to him. Nathanael turned to Marinette and smiled, she came! He finished up his design by adding the Eiffel tower, cursing the moon when it hid behind some clouds. He draw a nice big moon over the Eiffel tower and offered Marinette a seat on the bench.

He ignored the slight tension that appeared in the back of his neck as he played the soft melody he had created for them to listen to. He turned to Marinette and smiled,

"I'm glad you came."

Marinette smiled, "This all looks beautiful."

Nathanael grinned and quickly drew a rose, holding it out for Marinette. "Yes but not as beautiful as you."

Marinette took the rose and chuckled, "You make some wonderful things so why do you use your power to do bad things?"

Nathanael shook his head, "I only did bad things to Chloe but I promised you I would stop."

Marinette smiled, such a honest boy Nathanael was. She felt that she had to betray him to get rid of the butterfly in him.

"You are amazing at drawing. I'm not that good at it."

Nathanael looked at her, "Oh I'm sure you are skilled in drawing."

Marinette turned her body to face Nathanael, leaning in a bit. She briefly glanced behind her and subtly waved Chat off, telling him not to attack yet.

"Let me draw you something for your birthday. It can be your birthday present for you."

She softly grabbed his stylus, batting her eyes at him. Nathanael smiled and turned to Marinette.

"That would be great!"

But as Marinette tried to take his stylus, Chat moved backwards a bit to avoid being seen, making the smallest of sounds. Marinette fought the urge to run her hand down her face as Nathanael brushed her off instead. She needed to get that stylus so she tried something else.

She moved closer to him and frowned, "But Nathanael, if you won't let me draw anything, would you like something else?"

Nathanael became distracted and he looked confused, "Like what?"

Marinette gathered up her courage, she hoped that this would get Nathanael's attention away from Chat. She got right into his face and giggled, putting her hands on his cheeks and closing her eyes. Nathanael's eyed widen and his heart literally jumped out of his chest as he also closed his eyes and met Marinette's lips in a gentle kiss.

Chat, on the other hand, couldn't believe his hands. Marinette was really distracting Nathanael. His hand formed a fist and he couldn't stop frowning. He felt like rushing in and taking Marinette away but god they needed that stylus.

Nathanael couldn't believe he was kissing Marinette. It was a dream come true. As they parted from the kiss, Nathanael watched Marinette open her eyes, his hands quickly drawing how beautiful she was.

Marinette's hand came up and touched her lips, Nathanael had made her heart waver just a tiny bit. It had been such a gentle kiss. They looked into each other's eyes before Chat Noir decided he had enough. He took his baton and extended it between Nathanael and Marinette, making them both jump. Marinette took the chance to take Nathanael's stylus and run towards the tower.

Nathanael turned to Marinette. "You were working with him, weren't you?" How could he be so stupid? He turned to Chat and kicked the baton, making the baton hit Marinette's hand and having the stylus fly right back into his hands. H would make them pay.

"How could I ever think you liked me? You're just like Chloe! A bully who likes to make fun of me!"

Marinette pursed her lips, "Why does everyone compare me to Chloe?! I'm nothing like her! I just want you back to normal Nathanael!"

But Nathanael didn't want to hear it, even if a piece of him was glad she did like him. He watched as Chat Noir jumped towards him, quickly drawing chains connected to a huge weight. The chains connected to Chat Noir's legs and he fell down near Marinette with a big thump. And just for good measure, Nathanael drew a cage and dropped it on top of Chat Noir. He smirked as he heard Hawkmoth's encouragements in his head.

"Aww look, the kitty is right where he belongs. In a cage."

Chat Noir grit his teeth. Even if he used Cataclysm, Nathanael would just draw more chains and cages. He turned to Marinette. How was she going to run to safety when they were on a boat?

Nathanael turned to Marinette, eyes full of hatred. "Take his ring and I'll spare you."

Marinette gasped, "Nathanael please! This isn't you!"

Nathanael frowned, "Wrong! This is me! Now Marinette I need you to take his ring now"

Marinette frowned, this hadn't turned out how she wanted it to. And now, with the ultimatum of taking Chat's ring, she made her choice. She glared at Nathanael before she took her battle stance. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out.

"Tikki transform me!"

And everyone watched as Marinette turned into Ladybug, right in front of them. Chat Noir gasped, Marinette had been Ladybug? As he stared at Ladybug, Nathanael had the same sentiment. He couldn't believe Marinette was Ladybug and now Hawkmoth knew, if his wild mocking laughter that rang out through his head, had anything indication. How could he fight against Marinette if he wasn't even going to do anything to Marinette if she didn't follow his demand for her to get Chat's ring? He gripped his stylus hard before deciding he wouldn't fight against her. He just simply couldn't.

But as he made the decision, his body froze.

"I don't think so. You will get those Miraculous, whether you want to or not!"

Nathanael's body suddenly moved on his own and he watched as he drew several bows and arrows. He aimed them at Ladybug and let them fly. Nathanael struggled to regain his body, hoping Marinette could save him.

Marinette dodged the arrows, throwing her yo-yo at Nathanael, trying to his his hand. Unfortunately he dodged and drew more arrows. She cursed and turned to Chat,

"Use Cataclysm, I need your help."

Chat shook his head and snapped out of the daze he had been in. He did as she said and escaped his chains and cage, twirling his baton to stop arrows. As Chat stopped the arrows, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, catching a large blanket. She panicked. How was she going to use a blanket? She looked around, her eyes catching the moon, Chat and the Eiffel tower. She smirked and whispered in Chat's ear her plan. He nodded and rushed to attack Nathanael.

Nathanael narrowed his eyes and jumped onto of the moon, smirking because he was out of reach. Ladybug smirked and passed the blanket off to Chat, quickly making her way to Nathanael. She dodged boxes designed to trap her and jumped high, throwing her yo-yo and wrapping it around his wrist.

She caught his eyes with hers, "Nathanael please stop this!"

Nathanael screamed in his mind, he wanted to deeply but Hawkmoth replied to Ladybug with even more arrows and even swords this time, cutting her yo-yo string with a sword. Ladybug evaded most of the arrows and swords, only getting a couple of scratches. She watched as Chat made his way behind Nathanael and ran up the miniature Eiffel tower, throwing the blanket over Nathanael. She gave Chat a grin as he grabbed the stylus from Nathanael as he was struggling to get free.

Chat threw the stylus to Ladybug and she crushed it in her hand, smiling weakly at the little butterfly. She quickly purified everything and watched as Nathanael turned back to normal. She helped him up and smiled,

"Nathanael, not everyone is after you like Chloe. Have a wonderful happy birthday."

Ladybug picked him up and the boat started to disappear and dropped him off at the nearest road. She could feel Chat boring holes into her so she gave him a look and ran off,

Next time he could ask the questions he so wanted to.


End file.
